1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to systems, devices and methods for mold detection and, in at least certain embodiments, apparatus and methods with exposed leather on which growing mold is easily discerned.
2. Description of Related Art
Fungus, mold, and mildew grow in many environments and can present a serious health hazard. Often building and structures with mold, etc. have to be decontaminated or, in worst cases, demolished. In many cases when the presence of mold, etc. is detected, the mold, etc. has spread significantly.
There has long been a need, recognized by the present inventor, for a simple and practical system for indicating the presence of and the growth of mold. There has long been a need for such a system that is reliable and with which mold is easily discerned.
The present invention discloses, in certain aspects, apparatus with a piece of leather in which at least a portion of the leather is exposed to the air. Mold will often begin growing, or grow more rapidly, on leather before it begins growing on other things or items at the same location, or the growth of mold on leather will be more easily discernible than mold growing on other nearby things. The leather may be raw leather, semi-tanned, or tanned leather.
In one aspect a mounting is provided for a piece of leather so that it is easily positionable at a desired place. In one particular embodiment, a piece of clear glass or plastic is placed over a portion of a piece of leather so that another portion of the leather is not covered by the glass or plastic. Thus a visible contrast is provided when mold begins to grow on the exposed part of the leather. In one aspect, relatively light colored leather is used or leather that has not been colored so that the contrast between leather without mold on it and leather with mold on it is easy to see. In certain aspects a picture frame apparatus is used for mounting a piece of leather, and an outer exterior pane of glass or clear plastic has at least one or more cut-out parts so that leather mounted in the frame has one or more parts exposed to the air around the frame.
In other aspects relatively flat cases or containers are provided according to the present invention which have at least part of at least one side made of clear material so that a piece of leather can be seen within the container. One or more cut-out portions of the container provide an area at which part of the leather is exposed to the air. Mold that grows on the exposed part is readily discernible. Alternatively, as may be the case with the frame mentioned above, no clear plastic or clear glass is used and the only part of the leather that can be seen is the exposed part. In other aspects the case, frame or container is made so that air circulates between structural members and leather therein is exposed to the air.
With any embodiment of the present invention, any suitable fastening and/or attaching apparatus and/or device may be used to fasten and/or attachxe2x80x94permanently or releasablyxe2x80x94a mold indicator according to the present invention to another thing or item. For example, but not by way of limitation, one or more magnets may be used with apparatus according to the present invention to releasably connect a mold indicator to a window, window frame, door, or door frame; to the grill of an air conditioning or heater system; or to an appliance such as a washer, dryer, refrigerator, cooler, or fan. Releasably cooperating hook-and-loop fastener material or any suitable adhesive material and/or suction cup or apparatus may also be used for such attachment and/or connection.
It is, therefore, an object of at least certain preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide:
New, useful, unique, efficient, nonobvious systems and methods for indicating the growth and/or presence of mold;
Such a systems and methods that use a piece of leather to facilitate mold indication and detection;
Such systems and methods that use a mounting device or apparatus to hold a piece of leather and which, in at least certain aspects, provide a view of a covered or protected part of a piece of leather and/or of an exposed part to provide a visible contrast between leather on which mold is not growing, or on which it is not growing relatively quickly, and leather on which mold is growing or on which mold is growing relatively quickly; and
Such systems and methods which use frames, mounts, etc. that include connection or attachment apparatus for permanently or releasably locating or mounting the mold indicator in a desired area or location.
Certain embodiments of this invention are not limited to any particular individual feature disclosed here, but include combinations of them distinguished from the prior art in their structures and functions. Features of the invention have been broadly described so that the detailed descriptions that follow may be better understood, and in order that the contributions of this invention to the arts may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional aspects of the invention described below and which may be included in the subject matter of the claims to this invention. Those skilled in the art who have the benefit of this invention, its teachings, and suggestions will appreciate that the conceptions of this disclosure may be used as a creative basis for designing other structures, methods and systems for carrying out and practicing the present invention. The claims of this invention are to be read to include any legally equivalent devices or methods which do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The present invention recognizes and addresses the previously-mentioned problems and long-felt needs and provides a solution to those problems and a satisfactory meeting of those needs in its various possible embodiments and equivalents thereof. To one of skill in this art who has the benefits of this invention""s realizations, teachings, disclosures, and suggestions, other purposes and advantages will be appreciated from the following description of preferred embodiments, given for the purpose of disclosure, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detail in these descriptions is not intended to thwart this patent""s object to claim this invention no matter how others may later disguise it by variations in form or additions of further improvements.